Temptation's Point
by Ms. Aria
Summary: Edward and Bella
1. Chapter 1

_Final Seduction: _

Edward

"Edward, hold me," Bella whispered in a vulnerable, soft voice.

I swept her into a firm embrace, terrified by her quivering frame, oh how soft and penetrable her skin was! The monster in me purred sadistically, tempting me to bite into her thin flesh. I resisted with a heroic effort, pushing the evil thought away.

"I'm here, love," I replied in a smooth voice, "Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

She feebly pushed me aside, or attempted to more accurately. I took a step back, letting her have her way. I would miss her vulnerability, and I would miss being her protector always. Would she even need me anymore? Will I be just a companion to her? No, I loved Bella. It was enough. It had to be.

"Of course I want to go through with it. You promised! Today's the day. The ring's on my finger. I want to do it now." Her finer traced the side of my face, her warmth making me shiver pleasurably.

How could I go through with this! What if I went too far? I could break her in an instance, and only imagine what could happen if she pricked her finger? The cloud that was her scent already surrounded me, irresistibly pricking my senses, especially my scent. The venom in my mouth tasted bitter as my desire for her rose, my throat burned with expectation and I felt as if my heart would burst.

I kissed her passionately on the lips, letting my guards down for that one moment. Her moist lips felt so good against mine, the scent overpowering me completely. The blood rushed up to her face, making a brilliant, rich red that practically drove me insane.

"What if something goes wrong? No one's here to stop me," I whispered with terror, though I hid it well. If only I could read her thoughts, through her dramatic facial expressions made up for most of it, and the rest I could pry from her with persuasion.

"Stop it. You made me a promise and if you love me, then this is what you have to do. I won't give this up, Edward. Come on! You're the one that said I needed more human experiences," she cried in frustration.

My heart broke with anguish as I saw the tears pool up in her wide brown eyes. She was too good for me, but I was too selfish to give her up. I wiped the tears away and whispered in a crooked voice, "Don't weep for me, Bella. I'm not nearly worthy of your affection."

I took her arm and softly swept her into my arms, watching the blood rush up to her face once again.

"Let's find out if the monster can be tamed," I muttered, more to myself than Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: _

_Undecided_

She lay next to me with her wide eyes staring right back into mine, a light gold because I had satiated my thirst before. Her lips curved into a smile as she lowered her gaze. I leaned in closer to her, no longer to touch my beautiful angel. I no longer needed to fear her touch. Her pale skin glowed a pearly white, and in the moonlight she seemed ethereal.

Finally, her soft voice broke through the silence, "Well, I never expected it to happen quite like that."

I smiled slowly, a crooked smile that I knew she loved, "Neither did I."

In the darkness, her hand found mine easily; she was no longer blind at night. Soon her lips found mine and she pulled me under once again. There was no world except for the contours of her body, there was no scent except the smell of her hair, there was no sound except for the sound of her breath, a warm breeze against the nape of my neck.

All too soon, she pulled away, her scent permeating through the thick air. The scent surrounded me like a warm blanket, and I wrapped myself in it, forgetting that I no longer needed to save her scent so that I could cherish it later. I would never have to leave her side again. She sat up suddenly, her back erect. To my immense despair, an expression of grief and pain crossed her face, her expressions now extreme as a vampire than they were as a human.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I whispered as I kissed her. I tried to hide the panic in my voice, but I failed miserably.

She turned around and smiled brilliantly, and I feared that if she were human she would be crying now. "No, no. You'll never be able to hurt me again, Edward. I feel stupid asking this, but. Why didn't it happen like it was supposed to? Did something go wrong?"

I knew she would ask, and I had been thinking the same thing, the question ever present on my mind. Minutes passed until I finally answered, "I don't think so. But I have to admit, it wasn't what I expected to happen. I guess I got a bit carried away."

"I suppose that I contributed, though. I did ask you to do it," she whispered, the echo of her voice lingering in the air.

"There you go again, taking all the blame, or should I say, the credit," I teased gently.

"So, am I like you now?" she said in disbelief.

"Like me? Well I would hope not, since I'm an incredibly selfish person who –"

"I meant am I a vampire now?" she interrupted impatiently.

"I wish I could say that I'm pretty sure you are, but I honestly don't know. It didn't happen for you like it happened for the rest of us," I answered, "Did it hurt?"

She smiled suddenly, a seductive curve of her lips that I had never seen before. "No, it didn't hurt at all actually. It felt . . . nice."

I was baffled by these words. Where were the days of pain that resulted in the bite? Where were the screams that I had steeled myself to listen to, as a punishment for what I did to her? I did not understand what happened, and the realization that I might never know hit me. What if I had created something else? What if she was not one of us as I had thought? I felt a terrible regret, then. The feeling was even worse than I had thought.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you? You regret it," she whispered, her voice thick with despair.

"No! I don't regret it," I lied.

"You're a terrible liar, and I never saw that before. I see so many more things that I could not see before. I know that I am a vampire. Can't you see it in my eyes? I can taste the thirst in my mouth. I don't think we can put it off any longer. You have to show me. I – I don't want to make any mistakes."

I gazed into her eyes, not brown anymore, but red. Red with thirst, such terrible thirst she would have to feel now. Out of curiosity I asked, "Do you know what your gift is? I still can't read your mind, if that comforts you in any way." To tell you the truth, it nearly drove me insane.

"Gift? No, I don't think I can really tell yet. But I'm so happy right now, you have no idea. You'll never have to worry about me again," she trilled.

"Then why were you crying before? Did I do something wrong?" I asked anxiously. I hoped that I would never see her cry again.

How strange her eyes looked when they were wide and open, the scarlet color of her eyes seemed to pierce through my soul. "I just needed to let go of everything that still tied me down. I just needed to let it all go."

I didn't know exactly what she meant by that, but I didn't feel like probing too deeply into it. When the time was right, she might tell me. Perhaps she had lost her obstinacy? The thought made my lips curl into a smile again.

"Maybe we should ask Carlisle, though he doesn't expect us until next week. And I think he expected me to return as a human too," she mused.

"I think it can wait, don't you?" I murmured, twining my fingers around her hair.

"I need to feed," she said abruptly.

How could I forget? The agony of her thirst normally drove most vampires to insanity, unable to control themselves. So why wasn't she losing her control? I always knew Bella was an oddity, but this was definitely extreme.


	3. Chapter 3

1_Chapter 3:_

_Time to Feed_

"Bella?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Edward?" I relished the fact that her voice had not changed its sweet, husky hue.

"How did it feel?" I asked curiously, wondering if it was different for her.

She smiled coyly, her fangs barely concealed by her silky lips. "I'll tell you. After I feed."

She loped into the forest, without another word, running on all fours in a feline way. With a content growl, I ran after her, easily catching up, though she was now able to match my stride. She was _fast._

Her white skin gleamed in the dark, her muscles rippling under her thin clothing. I wanted to solve mystery that Bella now became, a vampire that bent the rules as effectively as she did when she was a human. She defied all the theories that Carlisle accumulated over the years. I had hoped that there would be nothing else to worry about now that she was a vampire. It seems that it only created more unsolved mysteries.

She came to a sudden halt, her red pupils gleaming in the night. She slipped her hand into mine, savagely kissing me with a force that astounded me. I tasted the acrid venom in her mouth, strangely succulent and sweet in my mouth. She pulled away and motioned for me to hide in the bushes. As I complied and slid behind the scant coverage, two bears ambled on the worn path.

Bella whispered, "I don't–am I supposed to–" She glanced at me helplessly, as if I could provide an adequate answer for her.

"Bella, let your instincts take over," I whispered fiercely, the monster in me beginning to take over.

"Right. My instincts," she muttered rapidly.

"I'm going to let you do this on your own, okay?" I whispered, hating myself for it. It was the only way she could learn, though. She had to do this on her own.

Her expression shifted from being terrified to commanding, her fangs bared ferociously. My little huntress.

In a lightning speed move, she leapt from the bushes and snapped the bears neck easily, the beast's blood spilling from its dangling snout onto her snow white skin. She dug her fangs into its fur, feeding quickly and moving on to the next beast before it could even react to its companion's speedy death. Dealing a rapid blow to the bear's head, it collapsed onto the ground with a moan. Still thirsty, she fed from the beast until not a drop of blood was left.

When she was done, she dragged the bodies to the side and dug them into the earth, removing all traces of the scene. She loped back towards me, her face clean of blood, though her clothes were stained with it. Her eyes were now a warm, delicious gold that lightened my spirits. To tell you the truth, her red pupils had frightened me before. I was used to her wide, brown eyes, full of warmth and innocence.

"Bella, my sweet, ferocious huntress. You are wonderful in action," I murmured softly, kissing her lips, stained red from the sweet blood.

She moaned softly, pulling me closer, her strength astounding. Well, as a newborn vampire, that shouldn't have been a surprise. I wanted her now more than ever even though she was no longer a mortal. The mysterious scent that had plagued me for so long still remained in her skin and hair, though it could no longer dominate me entirely. It was like her own special perfume that she wore.

I pulled away reluctantly and whispered, "We should go back."

"I miss them too. Besides, I need to arm wrestle Emmet now that I can beat him," Bella replied with a giggle.

I smiled and locked her in a bearhug, teasing, "Try to get out of this grip."

Laughing, she pried my fingers loose and knocked me down, kneeling on my chest. She purred sweetly, "Beg for mercy."

Her hand locked my arms down on the ground, her lips finding mine instantly. Her grip grew lax, and I took the moment to swivel out of her grip and sit her on my lap. She playfully nibbled at my lip, her hard muscles pressing against my thighs. I had never known such desire before. She set my cold skin ablaze with a glance. It was a strange feeling after so long.

"Let's go home," she sighed, heading back towards the cottage we shared for a two months since our wedding. The distant memory brought joy back to me again. How beautiful she had looked in that white wedding gown, the veil masking her flaming cheeks. And the kiss we shared as husband and wife. Sighing with pleasure, I ran after her, my wife.

Carlisle and the others had remained in Forks, and we had decided to return there before Bella started her first year of college, with me accompanying her. She still didn't want me to pay her tuition, though I ignored her completely.

When she was ready to leave I asked, "Ready to test how long you can run for?"

Bella snarled, the sound vibrating at the base of her throat, "I was born ready to run by your side."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

__

Bella

Are there any words to explain this feeling? Well, I can think of a few, but they are all inadequate and far too meek to define this grand feeling. I felt alive, energetic, and most of all, dangerous. Yes, that must have been the best part.

To tell you the truth, I was a bit scared when I first looked at myself in the mirror. I was a beautiful vixen, with hard, marble skin and the same shadows under my eyes. At first, I hated the red pupil of my eyes, but that was easily taken care of. If I could describe the worst thing, it'd be the thirst. The bitter, acrid taste of venom set me on fire, a yearning for blood. Blood that I would normally have been sick of, and now I can't live without it. The urge was so great, it was almost painful.

But what hurt most of all was the realization that Jacob was now forever out of my reach. I had gained a life-time lover, but lost a friend. He had stuck by me when I was at the worst place in my life. The doldrums, I like to call them. But the grief was soon replaced by sheer happiness, the joy of having Edward beside me forever was too tempting. I had him now, forever. And nothing would ever change that.

Right?

The best part of it all was the shocking sensation of pleasure I had felt when he teeth sunk into my expectant flesh. The blood rushed to my swollen chest, tingling oddly and then rushed to my quivering legs and limp arms. He placed the wound beside my heart, attempting to minimize the torturing pain that I felt.

But it never came.

The pain, I mean. I waited, blinking with surprise as I felt myself changing. My flesh became taut and firm, the blood leaving the flush on my skin all together. I would not miss my red face, I'll tell you that. I felt so strong and deadly, able to truly revel Edward and his glory. And he didn't look the bit ordinary to me, as he might have feared. He was the same god, the same towering, muscular century year old teenager that I had fallen in love with.

The only bad part about it was that I lost my family. I could not go anywhere near them, being what I was. I would have to wait until I got myself under control. And I do regret not having a special "power" like the other Cullens. I did not have astounding strength like Emmet, although I am a newborn so at the moment I do. I did not see the future like Alice, I had confirmed that. I could not read minds either or affect other people's moods. Maybe I was as weird of a vampire as I was a human. Maybe there really was something horribly wrong with me.

Maybe it would kick in later?

Well, I wouldn't put my hopes on it. Besides, wasn't Edward enough for me to last an eternity? Well, I would think so.

But was I enough to last _him_ an eternity? What if he doesn't love me the same and doesn't want to tell me? Would he keep it to himself? Along with this new body comes new thoughts, new ideas, and different perspective. When I fed, I realized what Edward said when he became a monster. I understand why he didn't want me to see him hunt. I felt raw and powerful, a huntress preying on the innocent. I killed two creatures today to satiate this terrible thirst.

And the worst part is that I'm still thirsty.

I try to hide it, but the thirst overwhelms me sometimes. God, I had no idea what I was getting into. Can I last long enough? What if I hurt someone?

But Edward. I love him too much to care.

I love him so much, the life of an innocent wouldn't stop me to be with him. Is that normal? And my family. Not that I'll miss the town of Forks much, and I'll be going to college with Edward, but I'll miss Renee and Charlie. Would they be hurt if I didn't come to visit? I don't want them to see me as a monster, or a freak. They would notice how my clumsiness disappeared and how much paler my skin was. Who could miss the change in my eyes?

Let me damned. As long as Edward can be damned by my side. But what heaven could refuse an angel like Edward?

Well, at least I didn't die a virgin.

At the moment, Edward is hunting. He still refuses to hunt with me, though I have no idea why. I felt a strange urge to watch him hunt, to see his gleaming, marble muscles in action, which me right beside him. The scent of blood thick in the air . . .

God, I can smell the blood now. Strange how I can conjure a scent out of thin air. Even stranger how the scent of blood once sickened me. A lot of things changed. Sure, I would never be as beautiful as Rosaline or a pixie like Alice, but I had my own attributes.

Sitting in the cottage, I felt Edward approaching. The swift padding of his footsteps reached my ears with the help of a carrying breeze. In the next second, he was by my side, the scent of blood thick on his tongue as he kissed me tenderly. His eyes were the same shade as mine, a deep, lukewarm gold.

Strange, I never noticed the scent of blood lingering on him after he fed.

Edward murmured, "Are you ready to leave?"

I replied, "Yes, I'm ready. I want to see Emmet's face!"

Edward grinned crookedly, the smile I loved so dearly. I glanced critically at his expression, trying to find any hint of tension. There wasn't any. "I want to see all their faces when I bring you home. They weren't expecting you to be one of us so soon."

"We'll have to be quiet about it," I stated. I didn't want Charlie and Jacob to find out so soon. I wanted t prolong the information for as long as possible.

Edward's grin faded as he answered soothingly, "No one will know. But I'm not sure we can hide it from our furry friends. If they try anything, I'll rip them apart."

I snapped, "You won't do anything. They're my friends, no matter what I am. Even if they won't like me, I would never try to hurt Jacob."

Edward smirked, "Wait until you smell them."

I scowled and bit back an angry retort. I softened my gaze and attempted a smile, though I don't think I pulled it off too well. "Edward, you know I love you. I even married you when I had no such thing on my mind. But don't get me wrong, I don't regret it at all. But nothing will get between me and you."

Edward enveloped me in his strong embrace, one that I can now escape, but I had no such intention. I laid my cheek against his marble chest, stroking his soft, sleek skin. He murmured in my hair, "I hate how I can't read your thoughts. And now your face is closed to me as well. What are you thinking."

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to beat Emmet in that wrestling match," I teased.

Edward chuckled, the deep sound rumbling in his chest. It was like a soft purr, vibrating gently in the air. He replied, "That will be something to watch. We've prolonged it long enough. Let's go."

And with that last thought, Edward grasped my hand and led me through the forest until we were running past the trees and in vast meadows full of flowers and tall blades of grass swaying the wind. I loved this place so much. There was no one to see us when we slept under the stars or glittered in the sunlight. No one around to see us hunt, run, or play baseball. To my surprise, Edward had brought a baseball bat and baseball to see if I could play. Even he couldn't catch the ball because I hit it so far. Of course, we waited until there was a thunderstorm.

I loved how I could now detect every one of his movements. He was no longer too fast to be blurred by my sight. He was crystal clear to my sight at every moment, his words never too fast for me to hear. Let danger come, I'll see it before it even arrives.

Finally, we reached the shores of the ice col, freezing waters. I would never feel numb from the cold ever again, or sweat from the heat. The realization struck me as I slid my foot into the water. Nothing but the sensation of water lapping my leg.

Edward murmured, "You wanted to swim, didn't you?"

I grinned wickedly, "No. I wanted to beat you at swimming."

And with that, I dove into the water, and he fought to catch up, diving into the waves like an arrow, slicing through the water gracefully. I remembered how I almost drowned in waters such as these. Jacob had saved me, from the water as well as Victoria. If only she were alive now so I could tear her apart with my newfound strength. I would rip her apart with my bare hands. The ferocity of the thought shocked me.

And then the strangest thing happened.

At first I thought I imagined it, but the vision was so vivid and surreal at the same time, I don't know if I was dreaming or not. I saw Victoria swimming in front of me, her red pupils wide with a mixture of fear and anger, her red, fiery hair billowing in the water. With horror, I watched as she reached for me, her scarred hands grasping my arm with a ferocious strength. And I could see the scars stretching from her arms and crisscrossing on her face, her eyes bulging from their sockets. I fought to scream, but only sea water filled my mouth. I ripped Victoria's hands off me and swam to the surface, gulping the air as if it were the elixer to life itself, even though I did not need to breathe.

When Edward caught up to me he asked, "What's wrong?"

I didn't even try to hide it this time. I answered with a shiver, "I just saw Victoria."

Edward glanced at me with concern and replied, "Victoria's dead. I took care of that myself."

"Can you really be sure that she's dead?" I asked softly.

Edward replied sternly, "I don't know where her soul went, though I have a good idea, but her body is dead. I don't know who you saw, but you were mistaken."

"Then I must be going crazy because I saw her," I replied obstinately.

Edward pondered for a second, unsure of what to say perhaps. He finally answered, "I think we should talk about this later. This isn't really the appopriate place for it."

I nodded and slid back underwater, following Edward this time. When I glanced back, I could've sworn that I saw a flash of red hair. Great, my first day as a vampire and I see dead people. Or rather, dead monsters.

I followed Edward and kept close to him, as if I was afraid to venture forth. My body was like a well-oiled machine, as deadly and dangerous as any weapon could be. I sliced through the waves, and my body was aware of the cold, but I could not feel it. The force of the waves would have bruised and broken my old body, but now all I felt was the slick wetness of the water rushing under my body and the light breaking into fragments once it was reflected off my skin, which glittered like shards of crystal.

Edward was simply magnificent, his beauty even more magnified than before. I thought I would see all his flaws once I became a vampire, but this was not true at all. In fact, I saw just how perfect he was. He would never be average to me no matter what creature or being I became. He was my Edward, his beauty hardly simple or subtle. But would I feel the same way once I saw my human friends and family? Would they seem better or terribly worse to my eyes? I wish I could know for sure.

I swam beneath Edward now, venturing into the darkness of the ocean. The fear that once plagued me was gone. I was no longer afraid of the shadows in the water or the menacing depth. I could sink to the bottom and stay there forever by Edward's side, and feel the waves pressing again my body and leaving not one mark on my glistening skin. Rolling back and forth, invincible and whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I don't know why it took a sudden turn, but I couldn't help but write at least one sexy scene! Hopefully you guys will like it, and I haven't updated this in a while, so I decided that this would be a nice treat. Enjoy!**

"Esme, what's wrong with me?" I whimpered in despair.

I regretted the comment as soon as it left my lips when her sweet, maternal face twisted in anguish and pity. "Oh honey, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you!" she soothed, holding my hand as a mother would.

"Then why is my body acting weird? Why can't I just adjust as a vampire normally? Why am I so damned abnormal?" I cried. If I could have cried, I would have, but my eyes still stung even though there were no tears to spill.

We sat in the living room of the Cullen's spacious, modern house, nearby the piano which Edward composed most of his songs on. I wistfully hoped that he would play on it soon; I could have used a bit of cheering up.

As soon as I thought of his name, he appeared by my side, no longer a blur, but still just as quick and lethal. The exhilarating combination of perfect beauty and potency still sent shivers down my back. I felt a tingling sensation down my spine as he laid his hand around my neck, spinning fine tendrils of my hair around those perfect, elegant fingers. I craved for more than his simple, prudent touch, completely forgetting that Esme sat right across from us.

Of course, Edward did not forget. "Esme, where are the other?"

"They went out hunting. Surprisingly, Alice did not see you return. Well, if she did, she failed to mention it. I would have brightened the place up a bit!" she beamed in her usual good manner.

"We can't always rely on Alice to tell the future, you know. Everyone needs a little break sometimes," I smiled, defending my good friend.

Edward smiled crookedly, sending the usual shivers of pleasure down my back. My lips parted slightly, but of course, my prudent husband completely ignored my lustful needs. Instead he tapped my neck as if to say, "Be patient, my love."

Instead he murmured, "We'll go find them, then. After all, Bella is still a newborn and she hasn't been hunting since she changed."

Esme nodded her head knowingly and answered, "Of course, of course. I was just so surprised to answer the door and find you two, dripping wet! And Bella, a newborn vampire!" Her brow suddenly furrowed, as if a particular thought upset her. "I thought you were going to wait. Did something happen?"

"Oh no, it was completely an accident. My fault, actually," I sputtered sheepishly.

"Completely," Edward growled.

"Oh, don't be mad, you know it was going to happen soon enough anyways."

"But you had so much to look forward to as a human!"

"Ah, but I already got what I wanted as a human," I rebuked, meaning my virginity. He ignored me as if I had not spoken. I guess he was still angry about how I practically shoved my neck into his mouth. Well, it was his fault for being so alluring and seductive!

Esme shook her head sadly. "Don't quarrel over such a foolish thing. Just enjoy it now that it's happened!"

Oh, it was just like her to look on the bright side. I absolutely adored her for that, but apparently Edward was not amused by it. I jabbed him in the ribs—a gesture that would _not_ break my elbow, as it would have normally.

"Ow!" he cried, "That hurt!"

I purred seductively, "Who's the strong one now?"

To my surprise, his face seemed strained. Normally as a human, I would not have noticed it, but I could not ignore the slight crease in his brow or the barest pucker of his lip. His eyes widened ever so slightly, and his lips parted, emitting that irresistible aroma of his.

He gathered me in his arms and muttered rapidly, "Goodbye Esme, we have to go now. Nice talking to you! I'm going to go find the others, now."

A look of surprise crossed her face. She stuttered, "W-won't you stay for a bit longer? I missed you two!"

Before I could reply that of course we could, Edward replied apologetically, "I really want to ask him about Bella. We'll be back before you know it!"

"Okay dear, just be careful and look after Bella!" she cried after us.

Edward had already rushed out the door, dragging me in tow. I dug my heels into the ground, forcing him to stop this mad pursuit and look me in the eye. Reluctantly, he turned around and looked me in the eye. "What was that all about?" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips in what I hoped would pass as a dominant stance.

He sighed, "I'm too ashamed to say it."

"Oh Edward, what can you possibly be ashamed about," I murmured in his ear. I wrapped my arms around his waist and dug my hands into his silky hair. "Tell me!"

"God, I love you so much," he whispered, "I just can't resist you. That's why I had to leave."

"Oh? Why exactly did you want to leave," I challenged. "I want to hear you say it."

He growled, "I want to make love to you."

I rolled my eyes at his archaic diction. "You want to _fuck_ me," I giggled.

He scowled darkly, "If you want to put it that way."

"We're all alone," I purred, nibbling on his ear. I loved the taste of him on my lips, especially when he was so flustered.

He tried to push me away. "We shouldn't be doing this here," he murmured bashfully.

I _loved_ it when he did that, though it could sometimes get irritating. "Oh, I don't think you could stop me either way."

"Wow, you really do get over light-threatening experiences quickly," he said with a crooked smile.

"I wouldn't call seeing dead vampire particularly life-threatening."

Before he could respond, I tackled him violently and thrust my body against his. Not a creature stirred in the woods, and I had him all to myself. I smiled at the thought of what I could do to his body in this opportunity of seclusion.

"Bella," Edward whimpered, "Do we have to do it here?"

My lips bit his roughly, cutting off any other protests. He moaned deliciously, nibbling my lips in return. I explored the smooth surface of his cheeks, and then trailed down to his neck and chest, savoring his scent. His muscles tensed as my hands trailed down his stomach. "Relax," I moaned.

His hips bucked, but I began to tease him instead of giving him what he wanted. I tore of his shirt and pants until he remained in nothing by his boxers. I stopped dead once I saw what he wore.

"I didn't know you liked teddy bears so much," I laughed.

He scowled, "There was nothing else because you already ripped off everything else. My poor clothes, whatever shall I wear?"

"If it was up to me, you'd wear nothing at all," I murmured, ripping of the ridiculous boxers roughly.

Ah, there it was, his rock hard manhood springing free. The pleading look in his eyes only made me laugh harder. "You're so sweet, Edward. You really do have the face of an angel."

"Bella, please," he moaned, "Please."

I teased him more by licking his swollen shaft in an agonizingly slow way. "You taste good," I moaned. I cupped his balls as I began sucking on his cock, soaking up every taste of him.

"Bella!" he cried.

I left his cock and turned my attention to his perfect, shining nipples. I sucked on each one, long and hard, savoring his ragged gasps.

"Bella! Bella!" he cried, over and over again. His hands caressed my breasts lovingly, ripping off the flimsy silk blouse and lace bra that Alice gave me, and good riddance to them!

Once my breasts were exposed, he rubbed my nipples until they were nice and hard, and a soft dusky rose pink color bloomed. "Edward, harder," I moaned.

He pinched them harder, sending shivers down my spine. Pangs of hot lust throbbed between my legs. I tightened them around his waist, crushing his poor bone. Once I realized that he was in pain, I loosened them slightly. A little pain was good for him, I thought.

"Take your pants off," he begged with his golden eyes so soft and pleading.

I couldn't resist, so I decided to stop teasing him. I wriggled out of my jeans and lace thong, the one that matched the bra that Alice gave me of course, and slid onto his proud cock. He turned me onto my back and began thrusting his cock into me relentlessly. "Edward, don't ever stop!"

Ah, but of course, everything good must come to an end, right?

Edward suddenly stiffened, his cock still inside me. He looked up and checked our surroundings suspiciously.

"Edward?" I asked worriedly.

"I guess they came back sooner than I thought," he murmured weakly.

"You don't mean—" I sputtered.

"Ah, the two lovebirds!" A familiar voice boomed.

Emmett walked into the clearing, frozen in shock when he saw us on the ground. Emmett in shock! That was something I did not witness every day.

A slow grin spread across his face. "Rosalie, look at this!"

"Oh God," I moaned, struggling to get out from under Edward, but he was still frozen in shock on top of me. "Edward!"

My cry seemed to break through his reverie. "Right," he said in a wavering voice. My heart went out to him. Emmett would never let him live this down!

"What is it now, Emmett," Rosalie called from a few feet away.

By then, Edward had grabbed my arm and towed me away from the clearing, leaving Emmett behind to laugh about it. He kept moaning in anguish, and there was absolutely nothing I could do to salve his wounds.

I jokingly said, "We were only getting started."

He moaned, "Oh Bella, don't make me want to fuck you ever more, you saw what just happened. I'm so embarrassed! What will Carlisle think?"

"I'm your wife, it's only natural!"

"But in the woods? I have no self-control at all!"

"If you don't have any, than what does that say about me?" I teased when he began to frown. I reached for his hand and entwined me fingers around his cool hand.

His lips found mine hungrily and whispered, "I just can't resist you anymore, now that I know I can't break you. I've been holding back for so long."

I was surprised by his sudden lust for me. "I know, think how irritated I was when you were holding back on me!"

He chuckled deeply, and his golden eyes lit up with humor. I hope that he would forget what happened, but I knew that it was unlikely. I wouldn't be able to face Emmett, knowing that he would make crude jokes and laugh at us every time we walked in the room. There's no doubt that he told the others already.

Edward's eyes narrowed angrily. "I'm going to _kill_ Emmett."

"I know, honey, but let's just finish what we started first," I murmured, slinking my arm around his waist and crushing his body against mine.

He lips curved under mine. "First, we're going to find somewhere secluded."

"Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

_Seclusion:_

God, she made me want her every minute of the day. I had held back for so long, but now that she was entirely mine, I had no idea how I would ever _stop_ wanting her. The lingering scent of her freshly-gone mortality still conjured the venom in my mouth, the terrible dry aching that seemed to last ages. Soon, the scent would decay, but it still drove me mad.

But more importantly, she had changed. She exuberated confidence and poise, not that she had lacked it before, but it was definitely more noticeable now than before. And that arrogance, that pride, that ripe sensuality! I followed her like a dog, my tongue wagging shamelessly.

Oh God, my family even notices it. If I could blush, I would have done so a million times over already.

After yesterday's episode in the woods, I vowed to learn self-control. It was simply too embarrassing to act that way in public! And the old Bella would agree with me as well. But not this new creature that had replaced her completely. Where was the old Bella, my sweet, gentle, caring wife?

"Edward," my love whispered, miles away.

Could she read my thoughts? Could she feel the guilt I now felt for even thinking such thoughts?

"Yes?"

"I've come back from hunting with Alice. May I come up?" she purred seductively. I could envision her sulky, pouting lips and catlike eyes, ready to pounce and ravage me.

I shook my head to purge such thoughts, though my body didn't mind them at all. "Of course, you don't have to ask, dear."

Seconds later, she was by my side, leaning on the functionless bed, the fourth one we had to put in since our arrival.

"How was hunting?" I asked politely.

She cocked her head to one side and murmured, "Ravishing. I tried your favorite today, as well as Emmett's. I don't think I've picked a favorite myself, though."

"Well, as long as it isn't human, we should be fine," I joked.

She slinked towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me in close. I dropped the book I was reading to the ground as if it were trash and let instinct take over. So much for my self-control.

Bella looked down and buried her face into my chest and sighed. "I know I've changed, in more ways than one. I just want to let you know that I'm still the same. I always will be your Bella, okay? I just feel so alive now, I may be excessive in my actions."

I took her face in my hands and forced her to look into my eyes. Bella's eyes. They were hers completely, and immortality could never change that. By now, her eyes had taken the amber hue my entire family shared, but there was still a subtle hint of warm brown that was entirely hers. "Bella, I would never accept anything else. You're mine now, for eternity, and I'm yours completely. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she choked.

My lips found hers hungrily, consuming the tantalizing, soft flesh. But before we could do anything further, she broke away, her eyes wide with fear. A scream broke from her lips and shattered the silence. Her newborn vampire strength sent me keeling over the bed and onto the ground.

"Bella, what's wrong!" I cried in fear.

Panting, she pointed outside the window. I rushed over to see what she was pointing at. I scanned the entire view, even using my enhanced vision to see miles away, but there was nothing that seemed remotely alarming or unusual.

"Bella," I said slowly, "There's nothing there honey." I held her tightly in my arms. "There's nothing there to scare or hurt you, I promise."

"Can't you see her? Can't you fucking see her?" she sobbed tearlessly. "Why won't she fucking die?"

"Who, Bella. What are you talking about!" I was truly frightened now.

She screamed, "Victora!"

That was all I needed to hear to go into a frenzy. I swept her in my arms and sped to Carlisle and Esme's. In seconds, I was at the door, but of course Alice had already answered it.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, in full alarm mode.

_I'm afraid Bella might be suffering from some sort of hallucination. Get Carlisle, now._

She nodded, knowing better than to ask further questions.

Oh, God, let Bella be wrong about Victoria. Let it be just a passing vision.

**This chapter is still in progress.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time, I've been busy with school work and I have not written much in a long time. I've been working on a bigger writing project, but after four years, I've finally finished it. I know all the books in the series are out, but I'd still like to continue this fanfiction and add my own twist. I noticed some of the reviewers saying that "vampires don't have fangs," but in my writing they do. I believe in old-fashioned vampires, rather like the ones in Anne Rice's novels (whom I highly recommend). If you're offended by that, I apologize, but I'm not going to change anything regarding the fangs. Below is the finished chapter, and hopefully I will have the next one up as well.**

Carlisle swept into the room gracefully, lines of concern etched into his flawless face. My heart constricted when I saw how much my family truly cared for Bella, as I did. His approval meant the world to me, and I did not deserve him, despite what he thinks.

"What's wrong , Edward?" he voiced aloud. But he silently pondered, _What is this about hallucinations? What has she seen?_

_Victoria, _was the only thing I could manage without tensing up in cold fury. I was going to rip that bitch to pieces. Again.

Carlisle frowned, looking anxiously at Bella. By now, she had calmed down, but I could see that she was shivering as if from a chill. I quickly wrapped my arms around her protectively and buried my face into her soft neck. "She can't hurt you anymore Bella, you know that. I'm here, protecting you. Forever," I whispered into her ear, nipping the flesh. I couldn't resist the sweet scent that was her. Strawberries and cream. Hmm, no, sweeter. There was no scent on earth that matched hers.

Carlisle's voice broke in tersely, "Are you sure it was Victoria you saw?"

Bella pushed away from me, a gesture that wounded me more than anything. I could sense the hurt that rippled off her in waves. "You think I'm crazy, don't you? Both of you! I know what I saw. It was her, red hair and all."

I gathered her back into my arms. It hurt me deeply to see her so agitated. I did not want to be the cause of her further distress. Smoothing my hand over her lush brown waves of hair, I said, "Please don't be mad at me. You have to understand our reluctance to accept it. I tore her apart myself. There's no way she could have survived that."

Uncertainty shadowed her eyes, now amber after the transformation. "Oh Edward, what if I am going crazy? If you couldn't see it, then it must have not been there. But why?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. I had almost forgotten he was even in the room. "If I may suggest something…it might have been a result of her transformation."

At that, we both turned to Carlisle. "Go on," I answered. A result from her transformation? Nothing of the sort had happened to any of the other members of his family, as far as he knew.

Carlisle pondered for a moment. "To be honest, I don't know much about this…response, but I vaguely remember some talk about it during my time with the Volturi. They are much older and knowledge in these things than I, unfortunately. These, ah, visions might be a power that resulted from your transformation, though what it is I cannot tell you until I've learned more. Tell me, what did you feel when you saw her?"

I turned to Bella, anticipating her response. She bit her lower lip nervously, and I desperately wanted to press my own lips against hers. So soft, and pink…

"Now that I think about it, it was sort of surreal. There was a red haze around her, and everything else sort of faded…it was like Edward was in a tunnel, and his voice sounded so far away. It frightened me," she murmured softly.

I wrapped my arms even tighter around her. She seemed so vulnerable and fragile, even in her new body. Soft, yet hard at the same time.

Carlisle nodded, brooding for another moment. "I promise to look into it. I'm sorry that I do not have more to offer right now. Tell me as soon as anything else unusual happens, okay?"

Bella nodded stiffly at Carlisle. Smiling at the both of us, he left in a flash. I turned towards Bella, noticing how her eyes betrayed how weary she was, even though vampires did not need sleep. But I understood the look well. The world could be wearisome at times.

_Sadly, this is only the beginning. Eternity is a long thing, my love. But I promise you, we'll share it together. I promise._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

_Possession:_

"I think I know what I can do to make you forget everything," Edward drawled slyly.

His eyes gleamed with mischief, to my delight. I was starting to like his new side to Edward…the sexy, possessive side that made melt with desire and need. I ached for him suddenly, a need that surprised me. I swiftly forgot about Victoria, the vision, or hallucination, or whatever the hell it was. I shoved it out of my mind instantly.

"Oh yeah? And what's that, husband of mine," I purred as sexily as I could. Oh God, I hope I didn't sound like an idiot.

But judging by his tight expression, I could tell my ploy was working its magic. He looked at me like I was irresistible, something that I would never understand, even after the transformation. With all the women in the world, why did he choose me?

What was I doing? Here he is, the perfect man, or rather vampire, and I'm too busy thinking, why me?

A sharp nip at my breasts quickly brought my attention back to Edward. His eyes gleamed with hunger. He slowly began lavishing my body with careful attention, playfully nipping the most sensitive parts of my body. I shuddered with pleasure as heat boiled at the pit of my stomach.

"Edward!" I cried as he sank his fangs into my neck.

"Do you know that your blood still tastes just as sweet to me?" he murmured, licking at the wound that were already closing.

I slowly grazed my fangs over his lips and sunk them into the soft, yielding flesh. "Two can play at that game."

His arms tightened around my hips and pushed them against his hard body. I could feel that he was very, _very_ aroused at this point.

I was still learning what he craved. Hell, he probably was still learning what he wanted sexually. We were both testing out new territory, and very eagerly at that. It was as if our bodies were meant for each other. I fit perfectly into his. I had never felt so safe and loved in my entire life.

I could go through hours of foreplay and never get tired of him.

At the moment, his hands began to dip lower and lower, until they reached the aching spot between my quivering thighs. I practically bucked off the bed as he tantalizingly circled his fingers inside. Was that me whimpering and moaning? I felt like I was floating out of my body.

"You like that?" he murmured softly.

Who knew my sweet, soft Edward could be so domineering in the bedroom.

"Asshole. You know how good it fee—Ah!" Damn, he was good.

He removed his fingers and pressed his erection against the ache, driving me wild with need. "Oh, believe me, I know. I can see it in your face. Your need drives me over the edge."

With a single, powerful thrust he was inside me, filling me in an indescribable way. I had never felt so whole. His lips hungrily bent down to mine, his tongue slipping through and teasing mine. His hands squeezed my breasts and rubbed achingly over my taut nipples. My body was all feeling and nothing else.

After what seemed like days, we released at the same time, slowly unwinding our tangled bodies. He laid his body over mine like a blanket for a few seconds, and we were content to just lie like that for a while. A second later, he swiftly changed position and wrapped his hands protectively around me.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

My heart was ready to burst. Turning to face him, I whispered back, "And I you. Forever and ever."

And with that, I was content to just lie in his arms and enjoy the warmth of his love and devotion, ignoring the growing sense of unease that I had previously shoved out of my mind. But in the dark, it was hard to ignore the instinct.

Something was coming.


End file.
